The Secret That Everyone Knows
by citigirl13
Summary: Will/Alicia fic. Alicia is worried their relationship isn't serious, so Will decides it's time for their first date. Set sometime when they're together in series 3. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE GOOD WIFE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!


**Hey! **

**So this is my FIRST **_**Good Wife **_**fanfic. I've been trying to write one for a little while now, but this one snuck up on me. I love Will and Alicia (the only couple they're behind are Damon and Elena from **_**The Vampire Diaries**_**) and I really hope they get back together – right in front of the cameras and Peter. **

**Anyway, this fanfic is short but I'm proud of it. I hope you like it!**

**xXx**

**The Secret That Everyone Knows **

Alicia and Will lie side by side on the bed of the hotel. Both of them are hovering on the edge of sleep but they don't close their eyes. Will knows it's because (for him) when he closes his eyes all too soon dawn will come and Alicia will be rushing back home to meet the kids from Peter's. He'll lose her and he hates to admit it (because he prides himself on being independent, on not needing anyone, not even her) but it kills him a little bit every time.

He pulls her towards him, arm round her waist. He kisses her and for a second he feels her response, her lips parting and tongue entering. It's the sweetest kiss he's ever had. He thinks waiting makes it sweeter.

But after a mere moment she pulls away. He sends her a questioning glance but she turns away, unable to face him. "I'm tired of this."

His heart clenches, and he pictures this – the hours spent lying together, bodies touching and he really can't believe this is finally happening, that this isn't a dream – disappearing and leaving him only with memories.

She understands, and she smiles at him. It's pained though, and he can't ignore this. "Not you," she answers and he feels the knot in his stomach loosen. "_This_." She gestures at the hotel room. "I'm sick of hotel rooms, of sneaking around and pretending I'm still his wife-" She breaks off suddenly.

Will doesn't and can't offer solutions. He can't tell her to reveal that she is, in fact, separated from Peter, because it's not his place. He's never had to live a day in the life of Alicia Florrick, and he's glad. Seeing your husband's infidelities playing on the news – worldwide, might he add – is perhaps one of the worst things you can experience, and Will would never want that to happen to him.

"It's all we do Will," she murmurs finally. "Just sleep together during the lunch break and weekends and late nights-"

"Am I not good enough for you?" He says it teasingly, but there's a tense note underlying.

She smiles at him again, this time clearer. "Of course not," she says. She reaches forward and strokes his hair, pushing it over his head. "Ignore me okay?"

They make love and Will hates to say it, but he's distracted. When it comes to Alicia, he can't ignore her.

Believe me, he's tried.

**xXx **

Alicia is working late at the office (this time actually working) when she gets the call from Will. He asks her to come up to his office and her mind goes to leaning against her desk while he's fucking her, biting his thumb... She enjoys sex, she does; she just worries whether that's _all _they have.

She knocks on the doors to Will's office, which has its curtains pulled. It makes her a little curious but she doesn't really think about it until he calls, "Come in."

She opens the door and is amazed by what she sees. There are a hundred (part of her even thinks a thousand) candles littered round the room, like stars planted in the night sky. On the floor there are a few blankets and pillows. What does surprise her are the two plates on the table, reminding her of nights in with her family, because she can be casual with them.

Will is standing in front of his desk, holding two glasses of wine. He smiles and she suddenly sees him as a teenager, tempting her into yet _another _drink even though they have class at nine in the morning. He steps forward, pushing the glass of wine into her hand.

She is speechless for a minute. When she finally finds her voice, she can only mumble, "What is this?"

"You said you were tired of having sex," he says matter-of-factly.

"I'm not _tired _of having sex-" she corrects.

"Alright, you said you were tired of it _just _being about sex," he replies. He gestures to the plates and bag containing the food. "I realised then that we hadn't had our first date yet."

Actually they had: back in Georgetown, when they pretended that they weren't going out on a date but actually she wore her new purple dress with heels and he wore a smart top; how he held the door open for her; how they couldn't agree on a restaurant and ended up sitting in McDonalds, and even though it could have potentially been the worst date in her life she enjoys herself. But who is she to correct him?

Instead she nods to the plastic bag. "What food did you bring?"

He presses his lips together. "Now, don't be disappointed..."

"Yes?" she says, tilting her head while hiding a knowing grin.

"Well, I _did _try cooking..."

"But you burnt it and Miss Wong's Chinese does better food anyway?" She shakes her head as if he's upset her, but she can't keep the smile off her face. Will doesn't realise how worried he's been about her until he sees that smile. It's been a long time, but her face is glowing again.

"You read my mind," he replies. He sips his wine, still holding onto her. "But I do have one rule about tonight."

Alicia leans backwards but somehow can't force her body away from Will's. "Oh?"

"No sex."

She stares at him for an extra long minute. "Is this a joke?"

He raises an expert eyebrow. "What, you think I can't do it?" he asks. He feels a smile grow on his face as he watches hers. "Or is it because _you _can't keep your hands off me?"

She shakes her head, narrowing her dark eyes. "Game on."

They eat and drink together, lying on the floor. Will throws of his tie and jacket and they both kick their shoes. They eat and drink some more. She takes off her jacket and smirks at him, and he notices that she's playing the game. He doesn't touch her, but she moves closer to him and it's suddenly extremely hard.

No, there's no _suddenly _about it.

They don't talk about work. For once they talk about memories and things that they've done in the last decade. Alicia finds herself talking about her children and Will finds herself not being envious (though he'll admit, it's a little difficult). They laugh. All the tension between them dies away and it's easy for them again.

It's complicated between them. But it hadn't always been. At the beginning, it was all so very, very easy. He thinks that if he had known how hard it would be between them, he would have married her right then and there.

"It's past midnight," she says, pointing at the clock on his desk.

He glances behind him. "Do you need to be home?" He's reminded painfully that she doesn't belong to him. Even if she doesn't belong to Peter, she'll always belong to her kids.

Alicia shakes her head. "I wasn't thinking about that," she whispers. Before he can think she's on top of him, unbuttoning his shirt with a dark grin on her face.

"I said no sex-"

"It's after midnight."

They both naked and it's only when Will takes off his watch he notices. "My watch says quarter to twelve." He focuses on her as she's lying on the blanket, staring upwards at him. "Did you move the clock forwards when I was in the bathroom?"

She reaches and grabs his hair, pulling him down to her. "Shut up."

They laugh and groan together. Will thinks that everyone will hear them and their secret won't be a secret for much longer at this rate. Little does he know that the whole office knows, the whole State Attorney's office knows, hell the whole of _Chicago _knows. It's the secret that everyone knows. No one speaks it though and allows Alicia and Will to carry on this game of secrecy, and when it all comes out (because let's face it, it always does) they will all act scandalised and shocked at the truth.

But they won't be too scandalised. It's Will and Alicia, and no matter how wrong it is, it's kinda, sorta _right_.

**xXx **

**Care to review and tell me if I've done Will and Alicia proud? **

**THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
